Hunting The Bad Guys
by mysteryHuntress
Summary: This story is set after my story "The Reflection", but I think it can be read on its own as well. After Tanith and the Reflection failed at killing Valkyrie and managed to escape, the Irish Sanctuary is now after them. Our two Detectives are getting some mysterious backup soon. There will be Valduggery, especially in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my second story about the Skulduggery Pleasant series. I originally planned on starting a series of one-shots when I finished my first story. Then I thought about something I'd like to add to the story and wanted this chapter to be the first one-shot. Well, and then I got a pretty good idea by Libertied Insanity and suddenly the storyline started to grow in my mind. Thank you for that :)**

 **So, thanks to her this will be a sequel to "The Reflection". I** _ **think**_ **that can be read on its own as well.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, no one but Derek Landy owns the characters.**

 **Here is the first chapter, enjoy!**

 **And please review, constructive criticism welcome :)**

* * *

For a moment, there was silence when Ghastly had finished explaining to Gordon what happened.

"That's... that's terrible", he managed at last. "What are you going to do about this?"

"The Grand Mage here wants us to hold back and do nothing", Skulduggery replied angrily, but didn't raise his voice because he didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty across the room.

Gordon looked at Erskine quizzically. _He surely had a plan. I mean, my niece got nearly killed, he wouldn't just stand back and do nothing, would he?_

The Grand Mage sighed. "The Sanctuary is already informed", he explained. "They have sent Cleavers to find them."

"Cleavers won't be able to stop Tanith Low", Skulduggery objected.

* * *

There were voices, people talking, when Valkyrie woke up. At first, she didn't understand what was spoken. But she knew _who_ was speaking. She would have recognized this voice everywhere.

"Skulduggery?", she croaked and opened her eyes to find herself in Gordon's study in his arm chair. Someone had fixed her arm, she noticed.

* * *

When Valkyrie said his name, Skulduggery was immediately by her side.

Of course, Ghastly knew how his friend felt about that girl, but he was quite sure that he hadn't told her that yet.

* * *

"Valkyrie, are you all right?" he asked.

"I am. Stop worrying, that doesn't suit you", she teased.

"It does. Everything suits me", he reassured her and she grinned, happy that she could lift his bad mood for a short while.

She stood up from the chair wanting to join the others and suddenly her and Skulduggery were very close. Valkyrie looked up to him and their eyes/ eye sockets met. From the angle of his skull she could tell that he'd noticed, too. He raised his hand and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his gloved fingers lingering on her cheek for a moment.

Someone cleared his throat and they jumped apart. Valkyrie blushed when she realized the other men were watching them. Due to the fact of being a skeleton, Skulduggery couldn't blush and even if he did, nobody would notice. This was one of the rare times he was glad to be a skeleton.

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but there is something I have to say", Erskine said, knowing very well he _was_ interrupting.

Valkyrie's blush deepened and she turned her face away, hoping no one would notice.

"Yeah, I had something to say as well", Skulduggery muttered to himself.

He turned around to face his friends.

Gordon was obviously amused about their embarrassment and he didn't even try to hide his grin.

Ghastly and Erskine thought that was quite funny as well, but Erskine was slightly annoyed, too.

* * *

"So,like I wanted to elaborate before _someone_ " he glared at Skulduggery, "got distracted, the Cleavers are supposed to _find_ them in the first place. As soon as they do so, they have to inform the Sanctuary and wait for orders. The Sanctuary then sends backup to arrest the bad guys." Skulduggery wanted to protest at that, but Erskine simply raised his voice and went on.

"The "backup" of course will be Skulduggery and Valkyrie and whoever they want to take along as well because you would go anyway and admittedly, you two are the best for this job we have. And now, Skulduggery, you may complain."

He grinned when Skulduggery stayed silent. There was now way around it, his plan was brilliant and even the great Detective had to admit that.

* * *

"Since that's all set up now -", Gordon started and looked meaningfully at Ghastly and Erskine.

Erskine got the point first. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry, Val, but I have to go to the Sanctuary, explain things and stuff. Ghastly?"

"Yes, I'm coming with you", he said reluctantly.

They said goodbye and left shortly thereafter.

Skulduggery turned around to Valkyrie and stepped a little closer. He took her hands in his when he started to speak. "Now that we are alone, there is something- "

Gordon cleared his throat. "I'm still here you know. Just saying."

Skulduggery sighed. He hadn't expected the most difficult part of telling Valkyrie how he felt would actually be to be alone with her.

Apparently annoyed, he turned around to see Gordon floating nearby the bookshelf that was the entry to his secret room.

When he saw Skulduggery's expression he held his hands up.

"Okay, okay, I see that my company is not wanted here. Although this is _my_ study, I'll leave you two alone then."

And without another word he simply floated through the closed secret door and an awkward silence followed.

Skulduggery was still staring at the point Gordon had disappeared seconds ago.

"Um, Skulduggery?" Valkyrie tried to catch his attention by snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry", he muttered. "I was just thinking about... never mind." Then he took a deep breath and took her hands in his for a second time.

"What I wanted to tell you.." he trailed off. When he started again, he sounded insecure. "You know, at first I didn't plan to say anything, because I thought it would be impossible for someone to like me in that way. Especially for someone as beautiful and amazing and smart as you are. And I was scared that you would find out like Gordon and Ghastly did and -"

Before he could start babbling, Valkyrie decided to cut this short. She grabbed his shirt to pull him closer and pressed her lips on his teeth.

He relaxed immediately and from the small movements he made, she could tell that he was kissing her back.

She pulled back and grinned at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Finally", said a voice behind them. "I knew it!"

"Gordon!", Valkyrie and Skulduggery exclaimed at the same time.

"You know, in a way I was expecting this", Skulduggery sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, it's Gordon we are talking about."

They looked at each other. "Any idea how to harm a ghost?"

* * *

 **Yeah, I know there was not much plot in here. But now that's all set up, there will be more action in the next one, promise :)**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think of it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your amazing reviews, you're great!**

 **It's pretty late now, well, at least for me it is. I'm too tired to reread this, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **I don't own anything, not even the OC, I was given her by Libertied Insanity. I hope I got her right.**

 **I think I should go to sleep before I start to write just random things.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter two

Skulduggery had offered her to stay the night and keep watch while she slept. Valkyrie had gladly accepted. Although she was quite sure that neither Tanith, the Reflection nor Sanguine would try something for the second time this night, she couldn't be one hundred percent sure. She hadn't been too thrilled by the prospect of spending the night alone at the place she had been nearly murdered. Besides, there was still the broken window in the living room, an invitation to all kind of criminals. Okay, maybe she was a little paranoid, but still. She wouldn't feel save staying here alone.

Well, alone with the image of her dead uncle.

Speaking of him... A smile spread across her face when her thoughts shifted to Gordon.

* * *

Of course they hadn't been able to actually do something to him, physically, and Gordon had known that very well when he'd grinned at them provocative. Skulduggery then had tilted his head in a way that showed he was up to something. He had approached the bookshelf and entered the hidden room. Valkyrie didn't know what he was up to, but Gordon obviously did because he started to pout when Skulduggery reached out for the cradle holding the Echo-Stone.

"You can't do that, that's not fair!" Skulduggery didn't seem impressed. "Please?" Gordon had tried a puppy face. It had been adorable. Skulduggery had shoved the cradle just a few inches away from where it had been before, revealing the symbols China had carved into the desk, allowing Gordon to stay although no living person was in the room.

He glared at Skulduggery. "I hate you." Shifting his glare to Valkyrie, he had added: "I hate both of you." Then Skulduggery had stepped out of the hidden room and they could see Gordon vanishing.

"That was somehow mean, don't you think so?"

Skulduggery had shrugged. "That was the only thing I could think of. You have a better idea?"

"No", she'd admitted.

* * *

Valkyrie began to feel sorry for her uncle the next morning and she told Skulduggery that she was going to release him. He nodded and started to say something, but he was cut short by his phone ringing. While he answered the phone, she headed for the study to free Echo-Gordon.

As soon as the cradle was back in place, he materialized in front of her, arms folded before his chest.

He didn't even let her enough time to apologize.

"I hope you had fun, because that was absolutely _no_ fun to me! Okay, yes, maybe it was wrong spying on you guys and I'm sorry for that, but I was just curious, you know. Curiosity isn't a crime. But what your dear friend there did, that was close to murder! I stop existing when there is no one around! I don't even know how long I'd been gone!" He said all that in a remarkably short time without taking a breath once. Well, since he is a ghost, breathing is nothing more than a habit to him anyway.

Valkyrie scrutinized the floor embarrassed. He was right.

"Just a few hours", she assured him hastily, finally looking up.

"Well, that's something", he said grumpily.

"I'm really sorry. I bet Skulduggery is, too." Gordon just glared at something behind her. She was quite sure it was a certain skeleton.

"I'm sorry, Gordon", came that velvety voice from behind her.

Gordon sighed. He couldn't be mad at them for a long time, especially not his niece.

"Well, I suppose you have to do some investigating or something? I'm going to work on my next novel, if you don't mind."

"Actually, there'll be a meeting we have to attend."

Valkyrie turned around and tilted her head at him quizzically. "There is?" Then here eyes widened. "The mysterious phone call!"

Skulduggery looked at her in confusion.

"Ghastly called me and said we should come to the Sanctuary quickly. There's nothing mysterious about it."

"There is. For instance, I didn't know _who_ was calling. That alone makes it mysterious."

"That's terrible logic. That would make a whole lot of phone calls mysterious, just because there are a lot of people you don't know."

"I hate you", was all she responded.

"I love me, too. Would you now be so kind and accompany me to this exciting meeting?" He held a hand out to her. She rolled her eyes, then took it.

"Thank you."

* * *

At the Sanctuary, they were already expected by the administrator. Tipstaff, always following the protocol, escorted them to the waiting room and told them to stay while he informed the Elders. None of the detectives noticed his shocked expression when Tipstaff saw that the room was empty.

Of course, the detectives didn't wait. As soon as Tipstaff left the room, Skulduggery counted to ten, then they followed him quietly so he wouldn't notice.

When they reached the door, they could here Ghastly, clearly annoyed. "Why didn't you bring them here right away? You knew we have an appointment."

"But the protocol-" Tipstaff began.

"How many times do we have to tell you that -" he stopped and smiled at the two detectives, who had just entered.

"Luckily our friends don't give much to the protocol, either", Erskine pointed out, grinning. "You can go, Tipstaff. Did you pick up that British sorceress from the airport this morning?"

"Yes, Elder Ravel." Tipstaff suddenly looked like he felt very uncomfortable.

"Then go and get her, I want to introduce her to our friends here."  
"Um, I – I kind of lost her", he admitted, his head down in embarrassment.

"She arrived an hour ago and you already managed to lose her?"

"Well, I took her to the waiting room and told her to wait a moment. Then I went to escort the detectives inside and when we arrived the waiting room, she was gone."

"Ghastly leaned back, highly amused. "I already like that girl. Go find her, Tipstaff."

As soon as the Administrator had left, Skulduggery asked: "Who's that girl? Why do you want to introduce her to us?"

"When we got to the Sanctuary yesterday evening we thought about places we could send the Cleavers to, where they could start looking for Tanith, Sanguine and the Reflection." Erskine explained. "Since we didn't know where to start, we called the British Sanctuary, because we thought they may have some information about Tanith that would be useful for our case. They hadn't, but when we mentioned what she had done and that we wanted to arrest her, they promised they would send someone to help us. I guess they felt it was their duty to help, since Tanith was one of their operators some time ago."

"And she's already here?" Valkyrie frowned. "I thought Elders tend to avoid quick decisions. Not speaking of you, of course", she added at the hurt look on Ghastlys face.

Ghastly shrugged. "Maybe they changed their minds about that, I don't know. Fact is, she's already here somewhere."

"So, what's she like?", Valkyrie asked curious.

"I don't know. She took the name Insanity, that's all I can tell you."

Valkyrie grinned at her partner. "I like her name, sounds like someone that's fun to be with, don't you agree?"

At this moment, the door swung open and a girl around Val's age entered. She had lightly tanned skin and beautiful long hair down to her waist, in a dark brown shade with golden glints in it.

"I'm sorry for being late", she addressed the Elders. Behind her, Tipstaff burst into the room. "But I was already bored from the ride here from the airport and than this guy here" she nodded towards Tipstaff, who was still out of breath " told me to stay in that boring room, waiting. So I took my chances when he left and looked around a little."

"That's against the protocol. You should have -"

"You know what?" The girl called Insanity asked, her green eyes meeting his'. "I think I don't like you."

Valkyrie grinned and Ghastly couldn't stop himself from laughing. Erskine somehow managed to hold back his laughter and he told Tipstaff to leave them alone now.

When he was gone, Valkyrie gave Insanity a quick once over.

The girl wore a black coat and beneath a really amazing, dark purple, corset-like top, tight-fitting trousers and buckled black boots. Valkyrie could also make out some knives stuck in her belt and a sword.

But the most remarkable thing about her was the bow she carried along with a load of arrows on her back. Those weapons and her tousled hair made her look a little dangerous, Valkyrie had to admit.

"You have to be lenient with him, he's just sticking to his protocol a little too much."

"I noticed. So back to business... What exactly are we going to do about Tanith now?"

Skulduggery gave her a summed up version of their plan.

"Alright. Just another question, where am I going to stay?"

Ghastly and Erskine looked at each other, both eyes wide. Neither of them had thought this far.

"Um..."

"You can stay with me at my uncle's, if you want", Valkyrie suggested.

"That'd be great, I just grab my things", Insanity responded and left.

"She's strange", Skulduggery remarked.

"I like her."

"I didn't say I don't like her", Skulduggery assured his partner.

Before she and Skulduggery left, Valkyrie turned to Ghastly. "Can you sew me a top like hers? It's pretty cool."

* * *

 **I hope you liked it and I didn't write something totally random. I suppose when I read this tomorrow I'll be wondering where that came from :D  
**

 **But anyway, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It took me a while, I know. I'm sorry for letting you wait. But here is a new chapter, finally. I hope you like it :)  
**

 **A huge thanks to those who reviewed, faved and followed. You are awesome :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: All characters except for Insanity belong to Derek Landy.

* * *

Chapter three

A few moments later, Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Insanity were crossing the Sanctuary's parking lot.

"That's your car?" Insanity asked when they approached the Bentley. "It's, um, nice."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie's heads snapped at her simultaneously, both shooting her a death glare. Of course, Insanity couldn't see that the skeleton was glaring, but it was quite obvious to her that he was annoyed. _Really_ annoyed, that is.

"Nice?" Valkyrie repeated slowly and in a low voice.

Skulduggery patted the Bentley. "Don't listen to her, you are beautiful", he assured his car.

"Is he actually talking to the _car_?" Insanity asked Valkyrie, whispering.

"She's not just a car" Valkyrie corrected her." She's a 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, one of only 208 ever made. We both love this car so you better not say anything about her that you may regret."

"Okay, okay." The girl raised her hands placatory.

"Yeah, you should better listen to her", Skulduggery added, a dangerous undertone in his voice. "Insulting things I love has turned out very bad for some people. And for your information, there are not many things I like as much as this beautiful car." He paused for a few seconds to make sure he had both girls' attention. "For one, there is myself of course."

Insanity looked at him in disbelieve. _How could someone seriously be this narcissistic?_

Valkyrie, on the other side, was now glaring at the skeleton and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for!"

"There is no need for violence", he complained.

Insanity looked back and forth between the two Detectives, obviously confused what their argument was about.

"There is!"

"Is not. That's just showing what a violent nature you have. It doesn't suit you."

"It does."

"Maybe. But not right now" was his poor response to that.

"Besides, you are changing the subject."

Skulduggery sighed, but his expression showed amusement. How he liked to tease her sometimes.

"You know, I wasn't finished then. Besides, it would make things a lot easier if you just listened more carefully sometimes", he said smugly.

At that Valkyrie became very quiet and looked up at her partner expectantly.

"Well?" She asked impatiently when he didn't continue right away.

"Well", he said. "You know I don't like to repeat myself, but I'll make an exception this time. What I just said was, and now I'm quoting exactly, 'there are not _many_ things I like as much' implying there is more than one thing, and 'for one' implying that I was going to enumerate those things, before I was so rudely interrupted."

Valkyrie tried to look annoyed about his lecture, but she had already forgiven him because she knew what he wanted to say with those words.

"Of course I was going to add that I love my dear partner and most loyal combat accessory just as much, if not even more. Although she had just punched me for no reason." Skulduggery seemed to be very pleased with the way he had saved the situation.

"That was very sweet of you, Skulduggery", Valkyrie said happily and hugged him tightly. Because this time, she _had_ listened more attentive and she had noticed the 'if not even more'-part. And that really meant a lot, considering how obsessed Skulduggery was with this car.

He wrapped his skeletal arms around her and drew her closer.

"I have my moments." He brushed his teeth against her forehead before stepping back reluctantly.

When Insanity started to speak, they both jumped. For a short moment they had forgotten that they weren't alone.

"I don't want to interrupt or anything, but would you two mind a lot if we drove to your uncle's now? I'm really tired." As if to underline her words, Insanity tried to stifle a yawn but didn't quite manage.

Instantly, Valkyrie felt guilty. Of course she was tired, she assumed that the poor girl hadn't gotten much sleep before she was sent here early in the morning. What a bad host she was.

"I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Of course we are going now."

As soon as they were seated in the Bentley, Skulduggery drove off to Gordon's mansion.

* * *

Since their failed attempt to murder Valkyrie on her eighteenth birthday, Stephanie, Tanith and Sanguine were hiding in an old warehouse.

That hadn't been part of the plan in the first place. A few hours later, it was around midday, Tanith was pacing around in the warehouse. She couldn't hold it any longer.

"Steph, I'm _bored._ Isn't there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid, no."

"I feel like kicking someone's ass or something."

"Then you'll have to wait until we have a new plan."

Tanith sighed. "But that might take ages!"

"It would not, if you helped me" Stephanie pointed out accusingly.

"Nah, I don't think so. You make the plans, I fight. That's what they call teamwork."

Stephanie rolled her eyes.

Someone cleared his throat and the girls winced at that noise. It was Sanguine.

"I'd suggest someone goes lookin' around, checkin' if the area is safe."

Stephanie frowned at this. "Haven't you been out all morning? I thought that's what you did."

"Um, no" Sanguine said, shifting uncomfortable. "Actually, I've been grabbin' some food." He held up a grocery bag for evidence.

"Well, that's not that a bad idea", Stephanie admitted. "Who knows for how long we are staying." She then turned to Tanith and saw her exasperate expression. Obviously, her dear friend just imagined what it would be like to stay in here for several day, doing nothing. She groaned. "I'd never even thought I would say this once and yet I have to say it for a second time. His other idea isn't bad, either. You want to go check the area, Tanith?" She started to laugh when Tanith' mood lightened immediately.

"Sure, Steph!", she said happily.

"Great!" Speaking to Tanith, she lowered her voice. "You know, I give you the credit for that. I think you're being a good influence on him." Tanith' grin widened at that, while Sanguine started to sulk.

"I can still hear ya, ya know?" He sounded hurt. The girls ignored him.

* * *

The detectives had just arrived at Gordon's and brought Insanity's luggage into the hall.

"Come on" Valkyrie said to Insanity. "I'll show you the guest room."

The British girl looked relieved. Finally she could get some sleep.

But before they had reached the stairs, Skulduggery's mobile rang.

"Hello, Ghastly, already missing my company?" he joked. When he listened, he got instantly serious. "They have?... That's great. Though I didn't expect they'd find something this early … Okay, we're going to check this place out." He hung off.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to get some sleep later. We have a lead. They had Cleavers observing possible hide-outs, who were in contact with the Sanctuary. They lost contact to two of them and send detectives to find out what happened. Guess what they found?" He didn't left them enough time to answer before he went on. "Two Cleavers, dead. They were beheaded with a sword."

"Tanith!" Valkyrie and Insanity exclaimed at the same time. The girls grinned at each other.

"Exactly. Ghastly just send me the location. We should better go now before they figure out we're on their lead and leave."

He gave Insanity an apologetic look. She sighed.

"I suppose coffee will have to do, then."

"Good idea. I'll make some." Valkyrie already headed for the kitchen, but Skulduggery called her back.

"No time, Val. We'll grab you some coffee to go on the way."

* * *

"You've done _what_?" Stephanie exclaimed.

A few minutes ago Tanith had returned, a broad smile on her face when she told her friend what had happened.

Her smile dropped. Being shouted at wasn't the reaction she'd expected. After all, she had eliminated two potential enemies.

"There were two Cleavers, apparently observing this warehouse. What else should I have down?" Tanith asked back.

"Coming back here and report us. We could have thought about our next step. By stabbing the Cleavers, you've told the whole world where we are. They can count one and one together. As soon as the Sanctuary finds out that the Cleavers are dead, they will send reinforcement to catch us."

"I haven't thought about it like that", Tanith admitted. Stephanie stayed quiet.

"So", Tanith started again after a few minutes had passed. "What are we going to do now?"

"Obviously, we have to go somewhere else soon. But we can't just walk out on the street, not any more. They could have set up a trap already. Someone has to go and check that first."

"I can do that", Tanith offered.

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her.

"I will stay away from whoever there is, I promise" Tanith said pleadingly.

"Fine." Stephanie said reluctantly.

* * *

 **Will our detectives arrive in time? Or will** **an empty warehouse be everything** **they find?  
**

 **Please review, constructive critism welcome :)**


End file.
